This application is a request for continued support for a predoctoral and postdoctoral Multidisciplinary Parasitology and Vector Biology Training Program at Yale University. Yale University historically has had a major commitment to the study of parasitology, with an integrated multidisciplinary program in parasitology and vector biology involving research laboratories within the Graduate, Medical and Public Health Schools at Yale University [Epidemiology &Public Health, Ecology and Evolutionary Biology, Medicine, Microbial Pathogenesis, Pharmacology]. The program has continued to grow over the past five years, with new faculty (Drs. Bucala, Anderson, Holford, Galvani and Warren) now participating in the program. Research within the program uniquely spans the breadth of modern parasitology and vector biology [epidemiology, immunology, cell biology, molecular biology, entomology, biology]. Further, the program is uniquely focused on international/ tropical public health, offering training opportunities for fellows and graduate students through funded research programs and ongoing collaborative projects in Africa, Asia and South America. The training faculty members have a strong history of working together collaboratively in research and teaching and serve together on student thesis and advisory committees. The program currently includes predoctoral and post-doctoral (Ph.D.) training. Trainees [predoctoral and postdoctoral], in addition to having access to the various facilities at Yale University, participate in several seminar and journal clubs focused on topics relevant to parasitology and vector biology. Further, trainees participate and present their research as part of a formal research-in-progress seminar series. Former trainees in the program have gone on to postdoctoral work (in the case of predoctoral trainees) and to positions as faculty in medical schools, universities, colleges or research staff in scientific research institutes and medically related industry.